El odio, camino a la pasión
by Kristy SR
Summary: Hermione nunca habia imaginado de que estaría enamorada del chico que peor el cae a sus amigos, pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.


**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rowling. Pero que cansino es esto...**

**Este es el primer Dramione que hago, así que espero que os guste. Dedicado a Lena Hale Black, que tanto les gusta.**

**El odio, camino a la pasión**

"_Ya sé que te suena cursi, pero el amor es pasión, obsesión, alguien sin el cual no vives. Yo te digo: lánzate de cabeza, encuentra alguien a quien amar con locura y escucha tu corazón. Porque la verdad, tesoro, es que no tiene sentido vivir si no se tiene esto. Hacer el viaje y no enamorarse profundamente equivale a no vivir. Pero tienes que intentarlo, porque si no lo intentas, no vivirás nunca…"_

_**Tengo ganas de ti,**_F. Moccia

Dicen que si te peleas con alguien, le amas. Puede que eso sea cierto, pero no en mi caso. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si tuviéramos las mismas ideas sobre la pureza de la sangre, todo hubiese sido distinto. Pero, me tengo que conformar con mirarle desde el otro lado de mi mesa, y observar como ríe con aquellas personas que considera sus amigos.

El ruido de una puerta al abrirse me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Hermione?

-¡Harry!

Me levanto de la cama.

-No puedes estar aquí. ¡Sal! ¡Fuera! Enseguida salgo.

Le empujo hacia la salida.

-¡Vale! Ya salgo, pero acuérdate de que a las diez es la salida a Hogsmeade, y te prometo que nos vamos ir si llegas tarde, ¡perezosa!

-De acuerdo.

Cuando se va, me quito el pijama y me apresuro a ponerme el uniforme. Como hace viento, me recojo el pelo con una coleta. Lista.

Bajo las escaleras de la habitación, pero no hay nadie en la Sala Común.

Son las diez y cuarto.

¡Mierda! Estos dos se han ido sin mí. Cuando vuelvan se van a enterar…

Salgo al pasillo. Los pocos alumnos que quedan en el castillo son de primer y segundo curso, y tal vez haya alguien de cursos superiores, aburridos de siempre hacer lo mismo en el pueblo.

Como ya me he quedado sin ir, prefiero pasar el día en la biblioteca. No sé, tal vez coja algo de poesía.

Subo al cuarto piso y entro dentro de ella. Solo hay dos alumnos haciendo los deberes. La Señora Pince, desde el fondo, me mira vigilante.

Busco en la sección de libros de poesía, y después de estar un rato mirando, me decido. Como el libro que quiero está demasiado alto cojo impulso para saltar.

Una, dos, y… Ya. ¡Lo cogí!

Me doy cuenta de que estoy de puntillas y a punto de darme la ostia del siglo.

-¡AH!

He caído en algo blandito, me pregunto que será.

-Pero, quien…

Dice la persona que está debajo de mí.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! De verdad.

Me levanto.

-Deja que te ayude.

Me doy la vuelta, y me encuentro nada menos que con él. Draco Malfoy.

-Se puede saber que haces encima de mí, asquerosa sangre sucia.

-Siempre tan amable, Malfoy. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que se te han perdido a tus amigos, aquí solo hay libros.

-Ya lo sé, a eso venía.

-¿A coger un libro?- le pregunto sorprendida.- ¿Acaso lees?

-Sí, y si no te importa, te interpones entre el libro que voy a coger.

Miro el libro que tengo delante. Se trata de un pequeño libro de poesía de un poeta muggle llamado Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

-¿Bécquer? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa la poesía? ¿Y sobre todo la muggle?

-¡A ti que te importa!

-Que desagradable eres.

-Sangre sucia.

-Imbécil.

-Idiota.

-Tonto del bote.

Malfoy me mira a los ojos y no le aparto la mirada.

De pronto, los dos empezamos a carcajearnos como unos tontos. Quien lo iba a imaginar, Draco riéndose, y nada menos que conmigo.

-En fondo no creo que seas tan mala persona, Malfoy. Creo que solo actúas de esa manera para impresionar a tus amigos.

Se pone serio.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?

No me da tiempo de contestar porque en ese momento aparece la Señora Pince.

-Si queréis hablar, ¡a la calle! Venga, fuera.

Y nos echa mediante un hechizo que nos deja directamente en la puerta.

La abro y salimos.

-Al final no has podido coger el libro.-digo.

-No importa, ya lo haré otro día.

Hace ademán para irse.

-¡Espera!- le llamo- Si quieres, te dejo algunos libros que tengo. También tengo uno de Bécquer. No hay nadie en la torre de Gryffindor, así que puedes pasar.

-Vale.

Bajamos las dos plantas que nos separan, y me encuentro con la Señora Gorda.

-¿La contraseña?

-Nimbulus Pimbletonia.

Le miro.

-No te preocupes, cuando salgas cambio la contraseña. Solo por si acaso.

-Tampoco tenía intención de saberlo.

Entramos en la Sala Común, y subimos las escaleras que hay hacia mi cuarto. Entro en mi habitación.

Voy hacia mi baúl, y rebusco en ella. Saco algunos libros anteriores a otros curso, y saco cuatro libros.

-Aquí tienes. Espero que te gusten.

Él los recoge.

-Gracias.

Abre un libro y empieza a leer.

No digáis que agotado su tesoro,  
De asuntos falta, enmudeció la lira:  
Podrá no haber poetas; pero siempre  
Habrá poesía.

Mientras las ondas de la luz al beso  
Palpiten encendidas;  
Mientras el sol las desgarradas nubes  
De fuego y oro vista;

Mientras el aire en su regazo lleve  
Perfumes y armonías,  
Mientras haya en el mundo primavera,  
¡Habrá poesía!

Mientras la ciencia a descubrir no alcance  
Las fuentes de la vida,  
Y en el mar o en el cielo haya un abismo  
Que al cálculo resista;

Mientras la humanidad siempre avanzando  
No sepa a dó camina;  
Mientras haya un misterio para el hombre,  
¡Habrá poesía!

Mientras sintamos que se alegra el alma  
Sin que los labios rían;  
Mientras se llora sin que el llanto acuda  
A nublar la pupila;

Mientras el corazón y la cabeza  
Batallando prosigan;  
Mientras haya esperanzas y recuerdos,  
¡Habrá poesía!

Mientras haya unos ojos que reflejen  
Los ojos que los miran;  
Mientras responda el labio suspirando  
Al labio que suspira;

Mientras sentirse puedan en un beso  
Dos almas confundidas;  
Mientras exista una mujer hermosa,  
¡Habrá poesía!

Mientras lee, yo solo puedo cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por las palabras de aquel poema que tanto me hace suspirar. Aquel "Habrá poesía" es impresionante. Es mi preferido. Uno de los poemas que me llegan hasta el fondo y hace que (si esta uno enamorado) se le oprima algo en el pecho.

-Es precioso.- Le digo cuando acaba de leerlo y abro los ojos.

-Sí.

Sonríe.

Cuantas veces he soñado con este momento. En el que lo tengo delante de mí, tranquilo y apacible, sin nada ni nadie que nos pueda molestar. Esta guapísimo. Si el conociera mis verdaderos sentimientos, ¿qué haría? ¿Me rechazaría, o simplemente porque mi sangre es "impura" me dirá que no soy merecedora de él?

Me mira a los ojos y no aparta la mirada. Sus ojos azules bucean en mi interior buscando algo. Pero, ¿qué?

Poco a poco avanza hacia mí dudoso, tal vez, recapacitando si hace o no lo correcto.

Cuando solo nos separa un palmo de distancia, me besa**. **La boca de Draco se apodera de la mía y sus manos dejan caer el libro, y atraen mi cuerpo mientras su lengua pedía permiso para entrar. Me entrego por completo a ese beso, acariciando su pelo platino, besándole a su vez y dejándome explorar. Nos perdemos en aquel beso, hasta que ambos no podemos más, y nos paramos jadeantes y acalorados.

Estoy confusa sobre lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Me ha besado, o ha sido producto de mi imaginación? Me vuelve a mirar.

-Te quiero.-me dice.- Estoy harto de hacer caso a mis padres, por una vez quiero elegir mis propias decisiones, no lo que quieren que haga.

No digo nada. Sigue hablando.

-Te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi, Hermione. He tenido un comportamiento tan brusco contigo en estos años porque mis padres no quiere que me acerquen que a los "sangre sucia", y porque odio que estés todo el tiempo con Potter y Weasley. Me siento un poco celoso de que ellos estén siempre contigo, cuando yo sabía que nunca podría estarlo.

Estoy soñando. Seguro que estoy soñando, que todo esto es producto de mi imaginación, no puede ser cierto. ¿Él, diciéndome que me quiere? Me da igual, porque si es un sueño, es el sueño más maravilloso de toda mi vida.

-Yo también te quiero.- Consigo decir.

Vuelve a sonreír. Nos volvemos a besar. Ahora estamos los dos juntos, y nadie nos separará.

Kristy SR

Si les ha gustado, o tanbién si no, aqui hay un bonito botón que pone review para que me pongáis comentarios. Gracias.


End file.
